


Now She Knows

by Mark_C



Category: Spectacular Spider-Man (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a date with Peter, Gwen learns something that she never would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fictionalknight and betaed by milleniumrex.

Gwen Stacy had been waiting for this day for who knows how long. Today was going to be the day that she and Peter Parker would go out on their first date. They would have had their date weeks ago but Peter's boss at the _Daily Bugle_ , J Jonah Jameson, always had some sort of assignment for him.

The doorbell brought her out of her musing as she went to answer it. As she opened the door she was greeted by the person who was just occupying her thoughts.

"You look… wow," Peter said as he was pleasantly surprised at Gwen's appearance. She was dressed casually in a blouse and jeans. Peter's attention was drawn to her face because she was wearing her contacts instead of glasses and he had always known that Gwen had a beautiful face.

Gwen blushed a bit at his remark but appreciated it nonetheless.

"Where are you two off to tonight?" Gwen's father asked as he had just come out of the kitchen.

"Peter and I are just going to the movies, dad," answered Gwen as grabbed a coat and joined Peter by the front door.

Peter quickly added, "I'll make sure to bring Gwen back at a reasonable hour, Captain."

George then addressed Peter, "I know you will son. You two have a good time."

"We will, dad, bye," Gwen told her father as she and Peter left.

*****

 _A few hours later…_

"That was a fun movie," mentioned Gwen as she and Peter exited the theatre.

"You'll get no complaint from me. I loved watching _Scott Pilgrim_ up on the big screen," responded Peter.

"You know, you just have to feel for poor Scott. In order to get the woman that he loves, he had to do battle with her evil exes."

"Uh huh. Now that you mention it, Gwen, do you have any evil exes that I have to worry about?"

Peter's question got Gwen laughing. "Don't be silly, Pete."

"Just asking, pretty lady because I would hate to have to go through something like what Scott did."

Gwen swatted her boyfriend playfully as they both laughed at Peter's comment. Deep down, he knew that going through something like that against normal people would not be too difficult.

They continued on their way when Peter's spider-sense began to tingle. _This date was going so well_ , he thought disappointed at the prospect of having the evening come to halt so soon.

He casually scanned the area around them but there was nothing out of the ordinary going on that he could see. The strange thing was that his spider-sense continued to go off and steadily increased in intensity.

Peter was wondering what the problem was when he felt something poke him in the back.

Before he said anything, he got his answer.

"Don't turn around, kiddies while you take a stroll down that alley just up ahead," ordered whoever was behind them.

"Yeah, do what my buddy says for your own good," came another non-friendly voice.

"Peter," a frightened Gwen uttered as she grasped Peter's hand tightly.

"It'll be alright, Gwen," reassured Peter.

"That's right, chickie, listen to your boyfriend," the first guy said.

As they entered the alley, Peter was trying to formulate some type of plan to get Gwen and him out of this predicament. The one thing that kept going through his mind was he could take them out as Spider-Man very easily. Unfortunately, that would mean he would have to reveal his identity to not only Gwen but the two goons as well.

"Come on you two, get moving," ordered the man behind Peter, giving him a shove. "That goes for you too, sweet cheeks."

Gwen was then pushed as well but she happened to loose her balance and fell to the ground.

Peter helped Gwen back to her feet and he was able to catch a glance at a garbage dumpster that was nearby. Now that brought a smile to his face as he now may have found a way out of the mess they were in.

"Back off, jerk! We're doing what you asked," Peter said back angrily.

"Its okay, Peter, I'm fine," mentioned Gwen as she brushed herself off.

"If you know what's good for ya, you keep doing that," one of the thugs mentioned as he gave Peter another shove.

In order for Peter's idea to work, he had to act now. Recovering from the push, he elbowed the guy that was behind him and followed that up with a foot stomp.

"Yow!! Why you son of a…" the would-be thief cried out. "Get that punk."

Brandishing a knife, the uninjured thief swiped it at Peter. Trying not to show off too much of his spider-abilities, he avoided the slashes but one. Luckily that attack just slashed his shirt and not his skin. While this continued, the other guy limped over behind Peter.

"Peter, behind you!" Gwen shouted out in warning.

His spider-sense backed up his girlfriend's warning as he received a two fisted blow to the back of the head knocking him out.

Spying a dumpster that was close by, the man that hit Peter got an idea. "Watch the girl."

One kept an eye on Gwen while the other picked Peter up over his shoulder and took him to the dumpster.

"Too bad you didn't put up much more of fight because I owe you one, punk," the man said as he dumped Peter inside the garbage container.

 _About time, jerk wad, because you just messed with the wrong guy_ , Peter thought as he took off his clothes hastily to help Gwen as Spider-Man.

"With your boyfriend taken care of, it's your turn," the man that put Peter in the dumpster told Gwen while his friend took out his knife.

"Now that's not a nice way to treat a lady," came a voice from the shadows.

The thieves franticly looked around but could see no one.

"We're not afraid of you. Come out and face… mmmm," one of them said until his mouth was covered in webbing.

"Spider-Man!" Gwen exclaimed as the red and blue clad hero appeared from the darkness.

"I'll get ya you webheaded freak," the man with the knife stated as he lunged toward the wallcrawler.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with sharp knives," quipped Spider-Man as he fired his webbing at the knife and took out of his attacker's hand.

The man with the webbed shut mouth gestured to his partner that they should tackle their adversary together and a nod from his friends head told him his idea was a good one. The both charged the webslinger who easily flipped over the pair as they ran into the alley wall.

"Now look what that accomplished? Not a thing. I think this calls for a 'meeting of the minds'," stated Spider-Man as the two gentlemen staggered towards him.

Once in reach, the wallcrawler grabbed his foes by their heads and knocked them together. He banged their heads hard enough to knock them out which made webbing them all that simpler.

Gwen watched silently as Spider-Man took care of those men and had the forethought to call the police.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asked her.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I just called the police and they should be here any minute now," Gwen replied, relieved that this ordeal was over.

Hearing sirens, Spider-Man decided to make his exit. Gwen watched him leave and awaited the police who arrived minutes after the webhead left.

"Oh my gosh, Peter!" Gwen remembered as she rushed over to the dumpster.

Peter was slowly getting out when Gwen got there and helped the rest of the way.

"You alright, Peter?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just hope all of our dates don't end up like this," Peter replied as he rubbed the back of his head as the two laughed over his comment.

*****

 _Later_

The police took the two men into custody and their statements. They even offered the teens a ride home but Gwen refused saying that Peter and her could make it on their own.

As they headed to her house, Gwen noticed Peter's torn shirt. To her surprise she got good look at what was underneath a familiar looking red and blue costume. Then things started to click in her head about Peter and Spider-Man and now she knew they were the same person.

"You all right, Gwen?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine… Spider-Man," she replied as they stopped just outside Gwen's.

"Me, Spider-Man? Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You gotta be kidding me."

"I don't think so."

Gwen pointed to his shirt where the tear was. A close look at it revealed his Spider-Man costume underneath. There was no way for Peter to deny anything now.

"I guess the spider is out of the bag, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"You think you can handle me being Spider-Man?"

Gwen cupped Peter's face between her hands and gave him warm kiss. When the finally broke apart she asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe but I think I need more convincing," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

She playfully swatted him but gave him a quick kiss. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Good night, Peter."

"'Night, Gwen."

Peter watched his girlfriend go inside. He then found a place to change and then headed home in his own special way. While webswinging, all he could think about was that Gwen now knew his secret and the talk they would have tomorrow.

 **The End**


End file.
